Korrasami - Poor Innocent Spirits
by MattHunX
Summary: A different tale from their Spirit World vacation. Essentially just another idea of what they might talk about and...things.


**Korrasami – Poor Innocent Spirits**

**Author's note**: Uh...yeah. So this is not exactly a sequel to my Drabbles, but a different take on their hearth to heart conversation in the Spirit World. Though, this one, doesn't happen right after they enter, but maybe a day or two later, after they had time for some sight-seeing. Every fanfic writer imagines scenes a dozen different ways, yeah.

Spirits of all shapes and color circled around them and peeked from their perches as the two women took slow, tentative steps, mindful of plants and thick roots as they walked through fields and forests with the Avatar still holding the other woman's hand – and have been almost nonstop, ever since they have entered, as far as the spirits could tell. It's been, at least, a day, perhaps even more. They themselves couldn't really say for certain as neither of them was paying attention to time, only to each other and to all the splendor that surrounded them. They only took hour-long rests between several hours of exploration - as even after all they've been through, or perhaps because it - their bodies and spirit seemed tireless,

They happened upon a small lake at a mountainside with small falls splashing down, ensuring a steady supply of cool, refreshing water. The grassy lakeside had rocks of all sizes dotting it, some making for good spots to sit and relax. So thought the both of them, as they put their backpacks down at the foot of a small, flat piece of rock and they sat, with Asami nestled in Korra's lap. Korra reached down, and took out a bottle of water from Asami's backpack and handed it to her, first and she took a few sips; then, Korra took a long swig from it and put it back. She had her left-arm around Asami's waist as she held her left hand with her right and the latter had her right-arm around her neck. Several long moments have passed as the two just gazed into each other's eyes, knowing they were not dreaming, but still couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"I never would've imagined _this…_when we met." started Korra. "When you took me racing. When you were teaching me to drive and I told that-…"

"That you were glad to have a girlfriend to hang out with." Asami finished it for her. Never forgetting when their friendship really took off, how easily Korra took her confession about kissing her then-boyfriend, even though they technically broke up. Still, she just laughed it off. And she couldn't be more glad herself, that it hasn't come between them. "I never thought I'd actually be…your girlfriend…like _this_." she said as she looked down, at how they were, and back up into Korra's eyes with a sweet smile. It soon faded, however, as she saw her face sadden.

"Korra…" she whispered to her, her tone somewhat stern, all of a sudden, but still somehow gentle. "Don't." she pleaded.

"Sorry…" Korra replied, with what seemed like an expression of guilt. Asami knew she was thinking about their missing 3 years. Again.

"It's crazy how you knew what I was thinking." Korra said meekly, with a look of embarrassment and awe, at the same time.

It was one thing they practically read each other's mind in a fight, moving in sync, both of them acting before the other would say anything. No words were needed, then. No words were needed when they held hands and looked into each other's eyes and none were needed now. Though, a lot of things were said in between and most of them because Korra wouldn't forgive herself, even when she had forgiven _her_. Of course, she did. It was what…friends…were for. And they were even _more_ than that, now. The moment they reached for each other's hand and walked through that portal, they were no longer just good friends. And in their own minds, it happened probably before that. And neither of them knew. What Asami did know, was that Korra will not be able to help but to bring the subject of her absence up, again, at some point. As she, no doubt, will want to know more about what she did in the years she was gone. She quickly put that thought aside, for now, as she listened to Korra as she went on.

"Like, when we were on that train and I was about to airbend us down. You _knew_ what I was gonna do before I even said anything to all of you. I only realized _know_ as I thought back. But, in that moment it felt…just…_so natural_…that I didn't even notice." Korra explained as she seemed to mentally curse herself. Then, suddenly her expression turned to that of worry and uncertainty and Asami furrowed her brow in confusion, as this time, she _couldn't_ tell what Korra was thinking and it worried her.

"Do you think…the others _saw_ that? How we were around each other?" Korra started her questions and Asami started to wonder herself. "Maybe…they figured it out, before we did." added Korra, with a light nervous laugh.

"Well, if _anyone_ could tell anything it…was probably Mako." Asami answered, feeling awkward. She and Korra both felt…sorry…for him. They both loved him, once. And he still had feelings for the both of them, for a while. Probably still does, in a way. And they do, too. They figured they will always have them. It didn't make them feel guilty or _wrong_. It wasn't. None of it was. Besides, even before it all, before…_her_ and Korra, it felt like pulling teeth when the three of them were together, as Korra said herself, once. But, then it got back to normal. Without the awkwardness. They were no lingering looks or longer hugs. If anything, _those_ happened between herself and Korra after she came back. The very first time, in that restaurant.

"When he asked what was going on with the two of us…" Asami trailed off, laughing lightly.

"Yeah." Korra agreed, as she said that through a laugh. "Funny how it sounds, now!" she mused with laughter still in her voice. It was Asami, whose thoughts actually drifted to their missing years, then. Or rather, how she snapped at Korra that day. Thankfully, she didn't seem to have it on her mind. _Good._ Asami thought. Maybe _she_ should stop thinking about it. Maybe they could have had that conversation _then_. But, they had to chase after Wu. And with Mako, there, it would have been just...,…it was between _them_. Mako was obviously hurt, also. But…it was between _her_ and Korra. Spirits. Now, _she_ was doing it. Darn it…Korra.

She saw her worried, prying gaze as she came back from her thoughts. Korra looked at her meaningfully, as if sensing what she was thinking about and Asami shot her a small glare. Not in any way angry. Only to say to her, without words, to not even dare make a joke about the fact that she had been thinking about the very thing she didn't want _her_ to think about. And that's a long message to say with no words. Korra got it, however, as she bit her lower lip, and, thankfully, gave her a small smile, instead.

Only a few seconds passed in silence, when Korra's smile widened and her eyes flickered as if remembering something. Her legs lifted Asami a little, bouncing her and shaking her a little as she said "Want me to take you for a spin?" quoting her. They both smiled, remembering the first time they hung out and Asami made a joyful sound, like a small laugh, as her smile grew.

"And _now_…_**I**_ can mean it!" Korra exclaimed, grinning. Asami's eye widened as she blushed furiously and Korra's expression soon mirrored hers, realizing that it sounded rather _suggestive_. She quickly attempted to explain herself.

"I…I-I didn't…really want…to sound like I'm…" she stammered. Asami merely looked at her as an adult would at a naughty, but adorable child, shaking her head while smiling in amusement. And Korra did possess that child-like quality even some of the innocence…sometimes. That was only one of the things she fell for, in her. The Avatar's brashness, bluntness even her stubbornness and lack of subtlety somehow became _charming_. Then, her change after all those years. Although her temper, as well as her perfectly innocent eagerness, to act often resulted in them getting into more trouble than they bargained for, she…missed it. It wasn't the right word, though. It wasn't completely gone, when she came back. Not at all. And there was more to her, after. She matured, yet, somehow she could still see that girl every time she blushed or made a face. But, when the situation got serious, she did, too, and she became more careful. Asami liked both the old her _and_ the new.

She put her left-hand on Korra's cheek and the latter looked at her sheepishly. She then reached behind her, running her hand through her lovely short-hair and pulled her into a deep kiss that slowly turned softer with every passing second until they had to gasp for air. As they did, both of their cheeks flushed further and Korra's gaze suddenly turned to a…predatory glare and she lightly shoved Asami, pressing her against the grassy ground. She put her right leg over her to straddle her at the waist from both sides as she kept her left-hand on Asami collar-bone, her hand tracing the collar of her jacket as if…

Asami never even saw when Korra planted her right-hand firmly into the ground next to her head, for she was paralyzed when she saw something in Korra's eyes that she never had before. Something that Korra herself had never felt before. _Lust_.

Asami's cheeks became an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible, but her eyes didn't show fear. She wasn't _afraid_ of what was about to happen and she prepared herself mentally, as best she could, to possibly avoid fainting as Korra moved to kiss her with a force and passion that was new to both of them and it was almost…bestial. Her eyes were closed as she suddenly felt Korra's lips part from hers, then felt her warm breath, which was actually hot, like she was breathing fire, as she began to suckle the side of her neck and she moaned when she felt Korra's teeth, biting slightly.

All the curious and innocent spirits that still lingered nearby began to flee immediately, in nearly sheer terror and in _every_ possible direction, not daring to make a sound. Though, some were giggling rather than holding a scream. And the last sounds any one of them heard that day were the moans of the two women as they already began, yet, another chapter in their relationship.

**Author's Note**: Hoookay…NO! I don't write explicit content of that kind. I mean I _could_. But, won't. I feel weird about it. Seriously. It may be difficult to believe, but ever since the finale I cannot even look at stuff like that. I mean I _can_. But, I don't want to. Before that, I'd happily flick through the more explicit artwork on DeviantArt, but now…it just spoils it. Really! Why? Because it's just _nice_ and _wonderful_…and…and AWESOME! All I wanna read and see and write and make, is just the two of them sharing a moment, building their future and the future of their world. Anyone can just…fill in the _blanks_ out of their own dirty minds. I'm not giving anyone MY dirty mind. It's MINE!

**On a not-so-different note**: The way I've always interpreted things is that Mako and Korra never "did the thing" and neither did Mako and Asami. I mean, certainly stuff like that happening was implied from the start with Pema's pregnancy, meaning she and Tenzin _must've_ "done the thing" off-screen. (And kids can figure that out, too, **Nickelodeon**. As well as implied genocide and _half_-off-screen suffocation. *wink* *wink* *slap*)

But, it was never implied with Mako/Korra and Mako/Asami…one pair slept in a fecking tent or igloo together and the other pair had a swim in a pool. Biiiig fucking implication…NOT!

But, the main reason I like thinking the above is because it means that Korra and Asami are both still virgins, MEANING…whenever they _really_ "do the thing", in the canon (off-screen, off-comic-page, or _half_-off-comic-page, just so that we can be certain *wink* * wink* that they did it), it will be their first time, and it will be _with each other_. And THAT is fucking PRECIOUS!


End file.
